But for the Difference of Ten Minuets
by maschan
Summary: What if Katara had healed Zuko’s scar? Would he have changed for the better? This is my idea. Rated for Petintial later chapters. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**But for the Difference of Ten Minuets**

**A/N: OK, this is very important to the people reading this. I AM A _KATANG _SHIPPER! NOT _ZUTARA_! I am just doing this because the idea crossed my mind. So if it sounds not so Zutara, that's why. **

**SUMMARY: What if Katara had healed Zuko's scar? Would he have changed for the better? This is my idea. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara touched Zuko's face.

She knew then and there what to do. She pulled the necklace from under her shirt. She pulled the cork out of it, waterbended it into her hand, touched Zuko's face with the water, and in a heartbeat, the scar was gone.

"Zuko? How are you?" Katara asked Zuko.

"It feels like something is missing. Something that has been a part of me for almost as long as I can remember." Zuko said.

"It is. Zuko, it's gone." Katara said, tenderly touching Zuko's face where the scar had once been.

"Thank you. I just wish there is something I could do for you in return." Zuko said.

"There is." Katara said, leaning up to Zuko, and kissed the face of somebody who she had thought evil for a long time. The face of a Prince. The face that she was beginning to fall in love with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: This first chapter was short and sweet. Like I said before, I don't normally ship Zutara, but I gave it a chance. And it turned out that it was good, I thought. **

**If you guys like this, please tell me. Also, I want to continue. Tell me if you think I shouldn't.**

**maschan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I would like to put out my MANY thanks for the reviewers. I didn't expect this to do as well as it has so far. So, by popular demand, I decided to go on. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara looked up at Zuko after kissing him. She was happy. She just knew that she would be with him.

And then…

The wall flew open and Aang walked in. Fallowed by Uncle Iroh.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"AANG!" Katara shouted, running over to hug Aang.

"Uncle, why were you with the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"It's time we talked, Zuko. Aang, go with Katara. You need to tell her what you told me." Iroh said to Aang.

Aang and Katara walked down to the other end of the ancient city where Aang told Katara what was on his mind.

"Katara, there's something I need to tell you. I lo-" Aang said, but was cut off by Katara.

"Aang, I'M IN LOVE!" Katara squealed, being heard all the way down to the other side of the ancient city, where Iroh and Zuko were talking.

"Katara, I feel the same way. I have for a long time. I was just scared to tell you. And Sokka wouldn't take it well at all." Aang said.

"You're in love with Zuko, too?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yes I — Did you just say 'Zuko'?" Aang asked, startled.

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?" She paused for a minuet to think and then said, "Oh. Aang, I'm so sorry. But," She paused for a second or two, and then continued with, "I can't love you. I love Zuko."

"Oh. I understand. Goodbye, Katara." Aang said very quietly, walking away from Katara.

"Aang! Wait up! Aang!" Katara shouted, but it was too late. Aang had disappeared from the city and was up in modern Ba Sing Se.

"Aang." Katara whispered to herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Katara walked over to where Iroh and Zuko were talking and listened in.

"Zuko. You have come to the crossroads of your destiny. You must choose. Your family… Or your honor." Iroh was saying to Zuko.

Just then, another wall opened. Katara, who was still hiding, wasn't seen.

Two Earthbenders walked in, fallowed by Azula.

"Zuko." Azula said bitterly.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko demanded.

"It's very simple, really. I need you." Azula demanded.

"And why do you need _me_?" Zuko fired back, with literal fire.

"Don't blow your little fireworks at me. Besides, if you want to see some real fireworks, watch this." Azula said, and with that, shot lightning into the air. As it hit some crystal at the top, the crystal blew up, causing fireworks in the air.

"Very impressive. But you still haven't answered me. Why do you need me?" Zuko again questioned.

"I have planned out every moment of this day. This glorious Day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win," She paused for a second, and then continued with, "Is together."

"And what if I don't help you? What then?" Zuko fired.

"Nothing really. But if you don't help, how will you ever get your honor back? It couldn't be the Avatar, because _I have him_!" Azula shouted, ordering the Earthbenders to open another hole in the wall, revealing Aang, not even putting up a fight.

"He can't get out without Earthbending, and he won't do that. A broken heart, it looks like." Azula said.

And indeed, Aang had tears going down his face and drenching his poncho.

"AANG!" Katara shouted, coming out of her hiding place to help Aang. She ran over to Aang and started Waterbending her way to try to get the Earth to budge, but couldn't.

"Aang… I'm sorry." Katara said, breaking down in tears.

"Just …Be… Happy." Aang muttered before falling into a coma.

"Aang." She whispered to herself for the second time that night.

"The choice is your's Zuko. Honor… Or death." Azula said, excusing the Earthbenders.

"I'll let you think on it." She said, walking out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
An hour later, Zuko was looking around, trying to think clearly.

'_If I take love, namely Katara, I'll die, but I'll have died happy. And if I choose the Fire Nation, I'll be alive, but miserable. What do I do, what do I do?' _Zuko questioned himself yet again.

"Times up, Zuko. Make your choice." Azula demanded, entering the ancient city.

"I choose…" Zuko said, pausing for a second.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? LOL! If you want to know what he chose, give me twenty reviews. And since I got almost ten within a few hours of this story being published, I know it can happen. And that's 20 reviews on THIS chapter, not all together. **

**Sorry for the Kataang moments in there. I assure you that this will be a Zutara story, I just tried putting them into character (in some parts). I hope that this seamed kind of how the episode went when Zuko and Iroh were talking, along with Azula and Zuko. **

**Remember, Review!**

**maschan**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed my mind. Since I got at least some reviews, I'll update. Although, with 613 hits and only 11 reviews, it could be better. But now, the next and potentially the last chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I choose KATARA!" Zuko shouted.

"Really? I thought you would say that, so here's another thought. Choose your honor, and the Water peasant," she spat in Katara's direction, "Can be a slave. You can have her…" She paused, "And your life." She concluded.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT KATARA!" Zuko shouted, shooting fire in every direction, and hitting Katara by accident. She fell over, unnoticed.

"Very well. Then I can't be held responsible for your death." Azula spoke slowly, thinking her words out.

Right as Azula took her fingers to form lightning, Aang awoke. He looked all around and saw Katara lying on the ground, barley moving.

'_You have to let her go! … If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all! … You have to let her go! … You have to let her go!_' The Guru's words of 'you have to let her go' spoke over and over again in Aang's head.

Aang slipped unnoticed into a pile of Earth, created an Earth Tent, and meditated.

'_Let her go_'.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang whispered before slipping into the Avatar State.

Aang's Avatar State got up, and Firebended around everyone except for Iroh, Zuko and Katara. After all, Zuko had offered to save Katara and Iroh had been a good Ally for him.

After all of the other people were dead, Aang slipped out of the State, walked over to Katara and Zuko, who had fainted next to Katara, picked them up, and Waterbended the three of them up the water fall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No, Azula. Don't hurt the girl. I love her." Zuko muttered in her sleep.

"No, Zuko. I love you." Katara muttered in her sleep.

Aang walked over to the two and laid the letter that he had written and walked out.

_Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka:_

_I have seen how you all protect each other. Appa, Momo, and I have left. We are going to the Fire Nation to stop them. Azula is dead. Nobody knows of the plan except you, me, Iroh, and the Earth King know about the plan. _

_Zuko, protect Katara. I see now why she can never love me. And Sokka, you protect Toph. Even if you can't see it, you two are good together. _

_Goodbye you guys,_

_Aang_

Under the letter, there were two paw prints, one big, Appa; and one small, Momo. All over the letter, there were tears. It was clear that Aang had been crying during writing the letter.

Aang got on top of Appa, called "Yip-Yip!", and flew off to the Fire Nation to stop them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So there you have it. That's the end. I kept Iroh alive so he could train Aang as a Firebender. I hope that this is a good ending.

**Please Review**

**maschan**


End file.
